


The School Of Hard Knocks

by Bayb



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas, Comedy, F/M, First Meetings, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayb/pseuds/Bayb
Summary: His body became tense at the flame’s creeping up in him "This isn’t—argh! Stupid... woman!” Inuyasha abruptly stopped himself and turned to his SUV hitting it right in it’s fender releasing only a small portion of his indignation."What... what was that?”"... Satisfying. That’s what it was.” he finished looking like a guilty puppy.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 5





	The School Of Hard Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Demon’

"For the love of god— _change_!"  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Said person ripped the demand from their throat, fist colliding with the fine leather embedded on his car’s steering wheel, the sound bouncing off of his acute ear’s and projected back into the miserable atmosphere of beeping and cussing where the reckless and elderly drivers bellowing their last breaths away. Out here was like no man’s land, there was never time for curtesy and formalities with a flock of strangers, especially on  his street’s. No time for subtle smile’s letting people into a lane, no time for acknowledging thank you’s off of petty pedestrians and certainly no time for  laggy,  biased,  dated traffic lights. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He had somewhere to be, and that somewhere was work; along with a time, uniform, equipment and a requirement to not be late. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

You can see what I’m getting at here? 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Maybe he was insane... or _maybe,_ just  maybe , that scamp at the blasted beat cop station was playing with him as revenge for the amount of  "ticket’s were wasting on you mutt", in his hillbilly accent. He wouldn’t blame the team, but _believe it_ he’d blame that rat  Koga. He was unreasonable like that. Ever since their first run-in he knew that his sense’s were right and hated the guys gut’s since. His cascading smirk playing on his upper lips whenever he used to touch  his former women’s  hands, that awful hair of his that he’d just wanted to latch onto throw him six feet under his feet into an endless stygian pit. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Envisioning the cackle that  it would let loose as he held his job between his grimy hands. Gathering his colleagues, that just had to hate him as much as he did, so they could huddle together—shoulder budging tight, as he controlled the light’spresented above him of  all people. That dominance they  had over him  in this moment was one they better ride out before he had another brawl with another one of their men. In thought, slanted embers redirected their sights toward’s said traffic light’s. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_That_ _goes for you too_ _light’s._

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

This thought, his voice, his laugh.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

His  laugh...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

His laugh- for the love of god, screw it all! 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Thrusting his hand by locking his gear into third and pushing it into the top corner with a heavy jolt, revving the accelerator alarming his unwanted audience as children’s mouth stayed agape at the raucous growing ebbing, cascading itself into the heavens as their parent’s formed disapproval stares and dog’s barked in anticipation. One thing was for sure, he didn’t care about his fan’s, he paid no attention to their faces but he knew they were trained to him. As ridges slowly embedded on his wrist’s in-between his azure veins, deepening as his grip hardened onto the knob;  not a single sign of fret appeared on his profile that if he pulled any tighter the leather lining will become a victim to a harsh fate, his back was now hunched forwards, his heaving chest brushing against the wheel as his hand clasped onto it. Indiscernible grumbles escaping his lips keeping his sights forwards blocking out the the gimcracks’ thrown dreadfully over the cranny buildings, feh. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

His job wasn’t anything _fancy-schmancy,_ and definitely not a conversation starter in his eyes.  But, it was still his  job ; and it paid good. He had very close tie’s with the firm, extremely close.There wasn’t in-fact any believable excuse behind his behaviour prior to these working days. Yes, he finished high-school. And yes, he went college.  _Barley_. Unfortunately for him his professors guarantee for living lavish for the rest of his dog days of being fed the most exquisite, rich grape’s pulled from the rarest tree’s in the Caribbean, blessed with the healthiest drops of rain off of a golden platter projecting the same beacon of light his eye’s shone, shining one’s reflection when observing one-self. All the while little scrawny human clammy hands gripped onto—for their lives, storks of fan palm’s weighing them down to kiss his feet were disturbed, disrupted and destroyed horrifically to what the old folk’s like to call: _‘School Of Hard Knocks’_. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

As the song goes. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Breathing out, exhaling pent up anger that he was used to exhibiting, realising several second’s he had wasted in mentally tabulating to one’s self. Expectedly, when tuning back into the world of road rage drivers their yapping and beeping wereunfortunately not discontinued. Would it be such a sin to slip away once more? _Gee,_ if his anger grew with size he’d resemble a behemoth, forecasting a shadow of vexation—impossible to see if the light’s would in-fact  ever  change...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Resting his left elbow on the damp windowsill, inching the bridge of his nose up so his eye’s met the lights once more as his peripheral vision observed the dash of colors flooding in from his right into the lane he would be in. Huffing outwards; all in all, it was  his fault for his weary morning and though the atmosphere he steamed off on the drive wasn’t exactly one where he could push in his favoured CD of System Of A Down’s  _"Toxicity"_ —their  best  album— relax, set the paste and the tone for the next working hours all the while grabbing a quick coffee—or not so quick as manifested the past couple of time’s he had visited his local suppliers of rocket fuel and their recent rush of employers of young-ins hadn’t adapted to his testy frame of mind, and to top it off  refused to serve him,  for what?—to make him at the minimum,  half decent to his normal moodiness. It proved possible for the time being he was able to catch up with the racing of his inner-mind. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

That was until he had the wake-up call of a life-time.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Jolting his neck, that was thrown downwards, caused his eye’s to subconsciously strike themselves shut as to add to his empathised gesticulation to his frame sinking downwards; a gentle yank was performed on his behalf of his seatbelt reacting to his act.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"What...the _fuck-"_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Again. He was interrupted by the same deafening honk booming behind him; so much for  "setting the tone".

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Whipping his head back up in the flash of a moment of anger surging through him, in a rush he gritted his teeth together as his limbs became tangled, as they were subjected to the horror of his handy seatbelt—that was  not  so handy in this moment, securing him face forward’s instead of what he wanted to be doing by failing to see the anonymous ruffian who had became prone to their behaviour against  him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Nobody pushed him around on _his_ streets.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

In the spur of a moment or two untangling one’s self from his frustration he put himself in, he vividly saw the change of colour that was directed to his eye-sight. The lights were green. Not convinced with how the outcome of their internal affair went down he knew that starting a unprovoked scrimmage wouldn’t decrease his penalty points any less. Subsiding the feeling by pulling into the awaited lane up ahead; grumbling all the while. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

What a cheeky little _bastard!_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Whilst moving forwards with the poltroon trotting behind him his eyes kept flashing, darting between the corners of his eye’s hoping to catch a glimpse. Grumbling never seizing as his former desires to be on his way to work were long forgotten. Looking up to observe the car again, before he knew it the car behind him had gone from his car rear view mirrors replaced with a Green 500 Fiat. Hastily grabbing onto the mirror he leaned forwards to see if his eye’s had deceived him of what he was seeing; they escaped his sight. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Snapping his neck side to side in search of what direction the driver had headed off into, whilst in deep thought his hearing caught sound of a bloated tune being played beside him. Turning his head towards the sound realising that this was the car that was once behind him. Groaning, he turned to keep his eyes in view to the road. He’d forgotten, or at least tried to forget, it was  that day. Rolling them, careful not to throw them back to far in case they got lost in the nonsense in his head that was known as his brain, at the jingle that was being played earlier today that he made sure to especially turn down when he fastened his car key’s in the lock cylinder;  course they were a pushover for this season. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Even though the car opposite window’s were sealed shut, the sensitivity of his hearing was one that he wasn’t to proud to hold in this moment. That blasted tune reverberating throughout the compact car only proved to be additionally irksome as he once recalled. He’d tried so hard to block out the jangles, block out the ornaments, block out the radio, block out the cheering, celebrating, chanting, rhyming, singing. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

At long last everything else trickled away and his anger burned through him this— this women completely and utterally ruined his day-again! His fists convulsively clenched, imagining the steering wheel was  that person’s throat .  He was certainly not going to let some perky, whinny little bitch dictate him! At this rate his penalty points would never decrease and he realised this but screw it. Redirecting his hands—that were only increasing in glistening with fury with his behaviour, in the right side and on top of the wheel, quirked a scathing eyebrows, veins popping and heart pounding; he swivelled his car, rounding the front of it. Dipping it straight into the left lane where the car was, once he was in-front he only submerged back out, hopefully giving them a scare of a lifetime they’d never forget. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

 _"Ha-ha!_ That will scare’ya."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ * ⠀ * ⠀ * ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Kagome observed the driver surreptitiously through her eyelashes, wishing that she was back where she was hours ago on the motorway bopping her head timely to Wham’s _‘Last Christmas’_ and various other Christmas tune’s with the solitude of her own company. Now that she had reached her childhood home, memories flooding to her like she was a magnet having a attraction to them; one she’d adore to see past boyfriend’s flee on in. Every piece of scenery was like a souvenir, like a key to the vault in her chest that was utterly completely bare and hollow. It was untouched, untainted for a decade at most and it was foreign to even think about them returning home anytime soon. But soon became now. Truth be told, she loved this city, she loved the way they celebrated Christmas, the way they’d decorate the town to the brim, the way they’d sing carol’s in the street, the way they’d acted without care in the world just to celebrate this season.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

But she’s never believe or even let the thought past her mind to judge someone as quick as she had. At first she simply had been left to believe the driver upfront hadn’t seen the light’s change over—and with the inclusion of holiday spirit within her to rush back on home and rekindle the lapsed day’s she spent with her family. Like staying up at a ungodly hour to revise for finals or when they’d gather around on a Saturday to watch a Disney movie—until Souta (her brother) had got to the age of fourteen being  way  to old to watch Belle sing with a candle for the umpteenth time. With that in mind she alerted them with her theory in mind to only have it all crumble and crash on down. So what the hell, she beeped them out twice—It being Christmas for one! No doubt about it they should be thankful for the head’s up she gave, they were probably just as excited to rush in back to their family or maybe even kids waiting on them to unwrap and litter their living room with their gifts, their parents spoiling in on them the last of their riches. For her, she wanted to hurry on home to her friends and family and dig in into a home-made rhubarb pie her mother used to make and gather in-front if the fire-place as the wood sizzled, cracked and popped about while the roaring flames ate at them for their survival and mission to heat her up till the moon arrived.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

She never thought that—that  asshole  would make such a fuss about it and psyche her up so much that they’d swerve themselves, on a public street keep in mind, into her lane! If her Law Degree proved  anything in this godforsaken world their should be a numerous amounts of penalty point’s on one’s licence for that—that outrageous thought t o cross someone’s mind! To cut someone out like that for the sheer satisfaction of themselves, oh just they wait!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Stepping on her accelerator with the determination filling her up she made herself get back into the zone, receding her highway hypnosis, she wasn’t one to get winded up into the world of  ‘road rage’  but for some reason her anger would just not abate. Whatever—there was just no use in this self-discussion. Sooner or later she found herself in-front of the Grinch himself.  Quick everyone get their camera! Real life Grinch, step right up!  Happy with how thing’s played out traces of a smug smirk not quite leaving her face for the amount of guilt she  wanted to feel but just  couldn’t —unfortunately the smirk stayed. Kagome turned her head back to the music of Paul McCartney’s _‘_ _Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time’_ the beat, the tune and rhythm all taking her mind off of the  manic  behind her and setting her back to the Christmas mood. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

But as much as  tried, as much as shut it out there was no denying the obvious. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

She was being followed. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Every turn she took, lane she drove up and step she made she just couldn’t shake off the fact that the mammoth of a SUV was lurking behind her trail. What did they want a written apology? To end on good terms? Gosh, whatever it was she had this feeling eating her up that it wasn’t leaving any time soon. Or ever—the sounds of Christmas music were drowned out, outweighed by the new concepts of her sudden defeatism. Biting her lip with tolerance, thinking of what the next move was: pull over, carry on,  _pull over_ ,  carry on...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Taking note to the empty spot’s on the street, admitting that this Christmas music suddenly became draining as she pulled over. A burst of applause emitted from the croaky stereo  _‘And that was the lovely Brenda Lee with her single Rockin’ Around The Christmas Tree! Fun fact folk’s she was thirteen when recording-‘_

Reaching out to the stereo and pressing the button inwards letting the radio rest, since early hours she’s been blasting them out. Hearing the car behind her park up gave her all the reason release her sigh and wipe to her face, her hands dragging her eye’s downwards in exasperation. She fumbled with her car key’s excerpting them from the car’s hold.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Listen Kagome. You’ve got this, you’re a Higurashi— nobody  can push you around."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Exiting the car she breathed in the air trying to slow down her senses.  We’re not going to go Gordon Ramsey on this person, were simply going to talk like adults- 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

" _Hey_!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

I wasn’t exactly planning on getting into a fight today. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

And just like before (except now he wasn’t in his car) he rounded her face to face and darted his eye’s downwards to her, they were squinted, purposely—probably to scare her, not working. And she felt like she was in a box being corned even though their was a lacuna around her filled with other parked cars. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

So it was a guy? Figures. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Putting on her prim and proper attitude that she was so used to faking for clients looking for the right attorneys. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Remember Kagome. It’s Christmas, It’s Christmas, It’s Christmas. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

" Can I help you? "

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

One of his eyebrows inching downwards his face moved to the left in contemplation. "Cut the small talk wench, what do you think you’re doing on _my_ streets huh?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Your  streets? That’s funny, the last  I  recall this is government property; take that from someone who work’s very closely with them."  she sarcastically smiled. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Eye’s flashing he growled out his response  " Listen here bitch—you have no idea who your dealing with here. You think you’ve got something to show for yourself with your up-tight job? Your little master’s degree? " 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

" More than you’ll ever have, who would hire someone like you with that stinking attitude!” she crossed her arm’s trying to not to showcase her true shocked reaction at her word’s; floundering in the moment not knowing how to recover. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Feh! I’ve got  nothing to defend from the likes of a wrinkler like  you. ” 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Blinking on the spot, not bothering to disguise her surprise from the dated term she heaved forward’s from laughter absconding from her lips. Recovering herself she spoke  "W-wrinkler? What are we in the twenties.” She dramatically pulled a tear from the corner of her eye. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"... _more like the 60’s_ ” 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"What was that?” 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Growling he sparked up his temper a notch  "Nothing—look lady you’re in the wrong just admit it and I can leave.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Leave if you must, we-“ she stretched out her arm’s to empathise the lack of company  "Will deeply  miss you. But sir, I’ve got absolutely nothing to apologise for you—you’re the one who pulled round my car and if you paid closer attention you would of noticed the change of lights sooner.” 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

" Drop the formalities woman, you ain’t’ impressing no’one. The lights barely changed before you started honking your horn like The Creeper screaming bloody’ murder!” 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Are you seriously referencing  ‘ _Jeepers Creepers’?_ ”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

His body became tense at the flame’s creeping up in him " This isn’t the point— argh!  Stupid...woman!” Inuyasha abruptly stopped himself and turned to his SUV hitting it right in it’s fender releasing only a small portion of his indignation. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

" What...what was that?” 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"... satisfying. That’s what it was.”  he finished looking like a guilty puppy. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_ Guilty...puppy... _

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Kagome’s eye’s redirected themselves to Inuyasha’s patch of hair were two little ear’s sat; a smile tugging at her lips. How had she not even realised? Talk about to caught up in a moment. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

This truly was getting nowhere. Lifting her watch up to glance at it, she was already falling late behind time; sighing internally she knew what she had to do. 

_ Which concluded of being the bigger person for one. _

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Look I’m...I’m sorry I was— well  am  In a rush back to my families house and there’s a lot happening in my mind right now... ” she let a nervous laugh, hoping to break the tension; it hadn’t.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Inuyasha peeped at the women from the side, refusing to look at her or speak to that. Kagome sighed at that, I mean what did she expect from a stranger an offer for the duo to head on down to the pub and split a couple? _Still,_ he didn’t have to start avoiding looking at her like she the plague. She knew she didn’t put concealer on today but _jheez_ , it wasn’t that bad _right_? 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

" I’m uh, sure I’m holding you up. Probably wanna get back home yourself to your friends and family, kids maybe so...I apologise _again_.” 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Dry luck. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Don’t say I didn’t try.” She sung out in a rhythm walking back to her car. How many more exaggerated word’s did she have to excessively put on to hint at maybe an apology back? Acknowledgment maybe? Would this guy react to a cabaret if he’d ever see one?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"...I uh—um...”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Kagome stopped in her track’s in mild surprise at his frigid language, there was no denying it that she recognised that reluctancy too well.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"...um”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"It’s alright, I get it apology accepted.” 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Unlocking her car with her key’s she let herself back into the car. What was with this sudden change of heart? His lack of response? Lack of his acknowledgement? She was thinking way to much about it, clinging onto any explanation her head provided. At least this fiasco was somewhat relatively sorted. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Oh, have a good Christmas!” 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Surprised at her sudden forgiving tone, just as much as she was, before he knew it she pulled away from the drive and drove off leaving the puppy to stare at the fumes left by the car filling the atmosphere around him. That explained his tension in his chest, it was that and _only_ that. Right. The fumes. He’d suck it out. That minikin had effortlessly been a insufferable, obnoxious bitch—but he had to admit—she stood her ground well. Unfortunately for them both, that was a profession of his; sulking in his self-pressed work attire he contemplated her last word’s of joy to him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"...family and kid’s huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: My dad did exactly what Inuyasha did and it sparked an AU


End file.
